A Night Under The Fireworks
by MusiknLove
Summary: A continuation of Their Relationship  as in the same 'world' . Everybody decides to spend the 4th of July together. But there aren't always sparks. Find out what happens! NaruSasu ShikaTem others hinted at. Rated T for some words.


A Night Under The Fireworks

An impatient sigh was heard. There was an exact three seconds of silence until, "Naruto! Hurry your ass up!" Sasuke Uchiha looked down at his watch and rolled his eyes. A small crash was heard. "We were suppose to leave ten minutes ago. Come on!" the raven yelled, not liking to be late, or keep others waiting. The couple was suppose to meet their friends at the boardwalk at 8:00, now it was 8:10 and they still hadn't left the house.

"Sasuke! Where are those light gray pants? You the ones I wear with the black studded belt?" Naruto shouted from their room.

The raven sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "By the bed foot of the bed where you left them, with the belt still in them." The blonde came running out of the bed room trying to completely put the belt on. "Do you have your towel?" he asked glaring at him.

The blonde opened his mouth and closed it before running back to the bedroom.

"It's in the closet under my boots." Sasuke answered before the question could be asked.

Naruto walked back to the raven, towel over his shoulder and a grin on his face. "I'm ready."

With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke snatched the keys from the table by the door and walked out, "I'm driving."

"But it's my-"

"I'm driving." the raven said in a tone that promised much pain if the blonde argued.

Once they were both in the car and on the road, Naruto dared to break the silence, "Sasuke are you okey?"

"I'm perfectly fine. It's not like we're now," he glanced at the clock on the dash, "Twenty minutes late."

"We're just hanging out with our friends Sasuke, what is the big deal?" Naruto asked, not understanding where the raven's anger was coming from.

"It's- Never mind. We're here." he said pulling into the driveway.

The Rookie 9 plus Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, Iruka, Kuernai, Asuma and any people they invited decided to meet at Iruka's house seeing as it was on the hill by the beach and had the best view of the fireworks.

Sasuke cut the car off, got out, slammed the door behind him and walked into the house. Naruto rolled his eyes muttering, "This is going to be a swell night" as he followed his boyfriend in the house. The blonde found the usual chaotic scene that was when all of them were gathered together.

The younger kids were in various parts of the living room watching cartoons with Kakashi, Iruka, Kuernai and Asuma sitting on the couch waiting over them, Chouji, Shino, Kiba and Hinata were on the back porch grilling hot dogs and setting up tables for those who wanted to sit on the porch and enjoy the fireworks. Shikamaru was laying on the floor while his god child and child sat on him and drew on his face, while Temari watched laughing. He walked into the den where Gaara, his fiance Amber, Itachi, Deidara were sitting on the couch with the older kids still watching cartoons.

"Uncle Naru!" a small boy yelled running at the blonde, tackling him and almost knocking him down.

"Zane! What have I told you about that?" Amber scolded the young boy.

"It's cool Am, he just loves his Uncle Naru don't you?" he asked the young boy ruffling his brown hair.

"Yep!" the young boy shouted jumping down from Naruto's arm and into Gaara's lap.

"Didn't I tell you to give me a bit of warning before you did that?" the redhead questioned.

"Sorry Daddy." he said with a sheepish grin.

"Where's Sasuke?" Deidara questioned, noticing the other raven not in the room.

Naruto sighed and leaned on the arm of the couch, "I dunno. He was angry that we were running late and stormed in here."

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Itachi asked looking at the blonde.

"Didn't tell me what?" Naruto asked.

"He would never admit it himself but," Itachi sighed, "He is utterly terrified of fireworks. He thinks they're pretty, but he can't stand the sound of them."

"That idiot I swear to God I'm going to kick his-"

"Pick your next words carefully around my son." Amber said in a tone close to that of Sasuke's earlier. And from previous experiences, he knew to chose his words carefully around small children and their mothers.

"Butt. I was going to say butt." Naruto said quickly, shooting the brunette a smile and Gaara a pleading look that scream, 'Save me!'.

"Why don't down the trail that leads to the beach?" Gaara suggested.

"The what?"

Amber stood up with a sigh, cause Naruto to jump, "Calm down I'm not going to hurt you, at least not now. Take this," she handed him an iPod with headphones that fit over your head. "And go down the back porch steps, go to that small patch of trees and you'll see the trail. Even you couldn't miss it." she said patting him on his head.

With a nod Naruto took off, flowing the directions the brunette girl gave him. Unfortunately, once he was outside he couldn't find the path. "Hey Kiba! Do you know of some kinda path around here?" the blonde called up to his friend that was manning the grill.

"Yeah! Akumaru!" he called out and a giant white and brown dog came running, "Show Naruto the trail!" he told the dog who gave a bark signaling a yes.

Akumaru ran over to the small patch of trees and sat down where there was a trail was just barely seen. "Thanks buddy." the blonde said patting the dog on the head before walking down it. "'You'll see the trail. Even you couldn't miss it.'" He mocked Amber, "Yeah this was really noticeable." He looked around as the surroundings began to grow darker.

Hurrying down the trail, Naruto finally got to the end where he could faintly make out Sasuke's pale skin in the growing darkness. He stood behind the raven for a minute before he decided to speak, "If you were scared of the fireworks why didn't you just so."

"I am not scared of them." Sasuke snapped. Naruto sat beside the raven as he sighed, "I just don't like the loudness of them. They're so beautiful.. but so loud..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" the blonde asked looking at the raven.

"Because.. I don't like looking weak in front of you." he answered in a whisper.

Shaking his head, Naruto placed the headphones over Sasuke's ears. The raven tilted his head in confusion. "If you can't hear them there's nothing to be scared about." he said scrolling through the songs, picking a random one out and turning up the volume as loud as it could go. He faintly heard 'Shameless' by All Time Low playing just as they fireworks started to go off.

Naruto smiled down at Sasuke as he felt the raven lean his head against his shoulder. He wrapped and arm around him and kissed the top of his head as the two of them enjoyed the fireworks.

X

"You know we really need to communicate better." Naruto stated as the couple walked back up the trail carefully in the dark. Sasuke didn't comment, "Because all of this could have been avoid if we had just talked."

"You been if I had talked." Sasuke said.

"Not necessarily.. Well yeah kinda." the blonde said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're right." the raven said softly with a sigh.

"And before you starting going off I- wait what?"

Sasuke shook his head at his boyfriend's dumbfounded look. "You heard me. I need to talk to you.. as much as I don't like to."

"Who are you and what did you do with my Sasuke? Was there some kinda body switcher down there? Do you have a fever?" Naruto reached out his hand to press it against the raven's forehead to test it's temperature only have it swatted away.

"Shut up." Sasuke said smacking the back of the blonde's head as they made it back to the backyard.

"Uncle Sasu!" Zane yelled launching himself at the raven with a laugh.

"Are you behaving for your mom and dad?" he asked the brunette boy.

"MmmHmm!" he said, but their was a hint of mischief in his teal eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke both knew that look, "Zane, what did you do?" they asked at the same time.

"Zane Aarian Shabuku!" a yell sounded. "What have I told you about locking me and your father in a room?" Zane let out a 'Eep!' and crawled from Sasuke's arms to his back where he attempted to hide himself.

"Zane, I love you but, I'm not receiving the wrath of your mother for you." Sasuke said sitting him down.

"Go on and face her like a man." Naruto said with a thumbs up.

Zane walked off to his mother who was standing by the porch steps hands on her hips. There were some words exchanged and by the look of the younger brunette, the couple knew that he had played the "But I wanted Mommy and Daddy to stop fighting" card to which she sighed, picked the young boy up and kissed his forehead.

"Guys! We have sparklers and morning glories!" Iruka called out to them and waved them over.

"Come on!" Naruto said taking the raven's hand and dragging him over the the group that were lighting fireworks.

"Here you two go." Kakashi said handing them both two boxes of fireworks and morning glories, but only Sasuke a lighter.

"Hey, why does he get the lighter?" Naruto asked with a pout.

"Because you would probably burn down the house." Sasuke said causing the blonde to pout more. "And because I really like to light shit on fire."

Naruto laughed and nodded, "That you do." he held two sparklers out for the raven to light.

Music began blasting from somewhere on the porch. "Sparkler partyyyy!" Sakura shouted sliding down the railing to the group. Everyone began dancing around to the music with the sparklers.

X

With the clock rolling around 3 in the morning, everyone decided to call it a night, well day. All the kids had already crashed somewhere in the house hours more, so their parents decided to crash there with them. The ones with out kids decided to head on back to their houses.

Naruto walked with Sasuke back to their car hand in hand. "Can I drive my car now?"

"Mmm-" Sasuke yawned, "Hmm." he nodded and handed the keys over the blonde.

"Looks like it's time to get my Sasuke home." Naruto chuckled getting in the car and kissing the top of the raven's head when it fell on his shoulder.

Once back at their apartment, the couple changed for bed.

Sasuke was already curled up in bed when Naruto walked into the room from the bathroom. He watched the raven for a minute. "Are you just gonna watch me or you coming to bed?" Sasuke muttered.

"Awh. Is Sasuke all lonely without me?" the blonde asked.

"If you do not get your ass in this bed.." Sasuke said his voice holding 'The Tone'.

"Okey. Okey." he said with a chuckle before crawling into bed next to the raven. "I thought we were going to work on the whole communication thing?"

"Later. Sleep now." the raven muttered.

"Goodnight Sasuke." The blonde said with a shake if his head.

Sasuke moved closer to the blonde and kissed him, "Goodnight Naruto." he said with a small smile before cuddling up beside him and falling asleep, Naruto not far behind him.

X

A shrill ringing caused the couple to wake ruefully from their slumber. With a growl, Sasuke reached over to the night stand and snatched the phone from it's hook, "What?" he half growled into the phone.

"Goodmorning to you too Mr. Grumpy gills, well I should say afternoon." the voice laughed.

"Amber, what do you want?" he asked, he questioned half muffled by his face in the pillow.

"Naruto said you two could watch Zane for a while. I have a dinner I have to go to." she answered.

"Oh did he?" the raven asked sitting up and glaring down at the still half asleep blonde.

"Yeah, so both of you wake up and get decent. We're on our way." she said before hanging up, Sasuke doing the same.

"Who was that?" Naruto muttered.

"That was Amber. She's bring Zane over because someone said we would watch him." he said crossing his arms over his chest. Naruto shot up in bed and looked at his boyfriend. "What was that about communication?" he questioned.

"Shit." Naruto muttered falling back to the pillow.


End file.
